Episode 4: The Rebel War
Sypnosis The Survivors are caught in the middle of a war. Plot (Short) The following Survivors were rescued during the Crash: * Brady * Frodo * Paris * Audrey * Graham * Cruel * Nika * Kyle Jasper and Sky were both killed during the crash. The Survivors wake up in a plane. Jackson stands there, arms crossed. "You awake?" Every survivor gets up. Jackson explains how he could only save the 8 of them. Brady and Audrey held hands, and thanked god. Frodo crouched on the ground. Graham sharpened his knife, and Cruel preyed to God about the dead. Nika was in a cheerful mood. Kyle scoffed and whispered to Graham. Graham nodded. They had to kill Nika, quickly. Paris glared at Nika. 50% of the group agreed to somehow find a way to get rid of Nika. They walked into RebelBase18. Jackson was thinking of strategy, and watched a group of 100 soldiers walk to the war. Barge clapped Jackson's back. "So are these the new rookies?" Jackson knew they needed help for the war effort. Max looked in the pad of the survivors. He saw their data files. Max blushed as he looked up Paris'. They slept at the base for a day. Max and Paris stood up all night. Max talked about his family, and wished to get back to them. Paris listened, and nodded. She kissed Max on the cheek, saying it would be alright. Cruel was reading during the night, and Nika got up and held a thin nylon rope. She slowly creeped torward Cruel, and Cruel spoke. "I wouldn't do that." His voice alerted everyone. Nika cursed, but Kyle and Graham slammed Nika into the wall. Cruel grabbed Graham's knife. "You almost killed me, and you killed a lot of our group." Audrey and Brady got up. They were confused, and Nika pled that she was innocent. Audrey and Brady defended Nika. Jackson and Barge rammed into their room and had to calm things down. In the morning, everyone prepared for war .They went to the surface, and there were gunfire. Max and Paris went with Cruel and Graham to the left side, while everyone else went to the right. They needed to disable the turret. Nika found an oppurtunity. Frodo's back was turned, so she "tripped" into Frodo. Luckily, Frodo survived. Nika got shot in the head, and was horribly injured. Barge treated her injury. They finally disabled the turret and went into the lab. Barge gave Nika to Brady, and Brady carried her. Graham said to leave her, but Brady refused. Dr. Zeke killed himself in the lab, and there were Dark Matter bombs. Barge was killed by a gunshot. Max kissed Paris in the lips one last time, and went to war. There were two escape pods. Dr. Zeke held a sign on his dead body saying, "Pick The Right One." Frodo went into pod one. It said Gas Room. Frodo cried, and went into a ball as the gas surrounded him and killed him. Everyone else escaped. Max got shot, and as they flew away, the battlefield exploded. Survivors * Kyle * Nika * Graham * Paris * Audrey * Brady * Cruel